tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Maar Sul
This article is about the First Kingdom of Maar Sul. For other uses, see Maar Sul. | capital = Maar Sul City | region = Southern part of the megacontinent | races = | demonym = Maar Sulais | government = Kingdom | head of state = King | leader1 = Kagetsu I | ageoftga = First Age | p1 = Sul'gar Minh | p2 = Barjassil | s1 = Empire of Alent }} Ancient Maar Sul, also known as the First Kingdom of Maar Sul, was the original nation by that name, formed in 0 MSG by King Kagetsu I and Queen Marya Aurelac. It was located on a largely untamed continent in the south of the world. Initially, it shared the continent with the kingdom of Barjassil, which was later annexed by Ancient Maar Sul at the request of King Anshar of Barjassil. The kingdom came to an end after the War of the Andain when Kagetsu was imprisoned by Taliesin, who took the title Lord of the Andain from him and made Andain leave civilization, effectively crippling the once mighty kingdom which was then taken over by the rising Empire of Alent. It took several centuries until Maar Sul was revived by the resurrected Kagetsu I during the Manster Rebellion in the Second Age, and this Second Kingdom continued to prosper even after Kagetsu himself perished in the Explosion as he was succeeded by his descendants, the House of Aurelac. The Second Kingdom has survived to the Third Age and is known simply as Maar Sul. History Origins After the fall of the ancient nation of Sul'gar Minh, the world remained divided with various powers warring against one other. Eventually Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul and several of his Andain friends built a city beside the Golden Lake from which Kagetsu had taken his surname Aurelac. He dubbed the city Maar Sul for a reason nobody remembers. It became a hub of commerce between the Andain and mortals and grew into a prosperous kingdom, sharing the continent with another kingdom, Barjassil. Slowly but surely, Maar Sul and Barjassil managed to quell insurrections and brought peace between various lords and their subjects. For his work in promoting interspecies harmony, Kagetsu was elected Lord of the Andain by his peers and would be later known as Kagetsu I. The founding of Maar Sul marked the beginning of the Maar Sul Genesis calendar, and it is effectively when the written history of the Land of the Living truly began. A few years prior to the war years, Maar Sul annexed Barjassil at the behest of King Anshar of Barjassil who had left no heirs and who didn't want Barjassil to fall into the hands of the corrupt Court of Judges and the warmongering warrior Gilgamesh. War of the Andain Maar Sul sided with its founding father Kagetsu during the devastating War of the Andain to wrestle power from gods over to mortals. However, Kagetsu ended up being betrayed by his follower Amaranth during a decisive battle, and Taliesin, the commander of the Andain who remained loyal to the gods, sealed Kagetsu's soul away seemingly for all eternity. Marya managed to flee to safety before she could be captured and was presumed to have died. Maar Sul itself became a shadow of its former self in the aftermath of the war. It eventually crumbled without Kagetsu's guidance while new nations rose in the once prosperous Maar Sulais kingdom's place, most notably the Empire of Alent. The Andain, now led by Taliesin, withdrew from cities and kept a close watch on the mortal races from the shadows of the forests. Maar Sul had lost its power and prestige and was no more after the loss of Kagetsu, and matters would remain thus for thousands of years. Legacy : Main article: Maar Sul (nation) Maar Sul was revived by Kagetsu after the Manster Rebellion in the Second Age. The Second Kingdom of Maar Sul would survive through the Arawn Losstarot War and the Explosion even after the death of Kagetsu himself and would become the oldest still existing nation in the Land of the Living. See also *Alent (nation) *Barjassil *Maar Sul *War of the Andain Category:First Age nations Category:Maar Sul (nation)